lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 (VSSHS)
This is Season 4 of VSSHS. It ran from June 11, 2014 to Febuary 15, 2015. It starts as a continuation from the Season 3 finales when Alec and his friends accept the tour offer. Followed by Season 5 (VSSHS), preceded by Season 3 (VSSHS). There are 18 episodes for this season. '--Cast--' Riley Ali as Alec Winston Jon Arnellius as Max Cortes Lyss as Nini Nicholson, now refers to herself as Lyss Nicholson Avery Jack as Lilli Cruz Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston Nikki Ann Junes as Millie Winston Alija Aanira as Vladimir Santaliana '--Episodes--' "Falcons Go Flying In Madison Square Garden"- June 11, 2014 For this season premiere, the gang go on the sets of Madison Square Garden to join Timmy McKamuna to witness Alec's first public performance. To make it memorable, Lyss (since she decided to quit the name of Nini at the end of Season 3) wants to find inspiration to write a song that will bring memories of Alec's seventh-eighth grade years at South. Guest star(s)- Carter Parker as Timmy McKamuna Song(s) featured- "Just An Illusion" by Riley Ali as Alec Winston "Falcons Go Rocking In Miami"- June 18, 2014 The gang fly to Florida and Alec meets a hot girl there that may jeopardize his almost fulfilled dream. Guest star(s)- Annelise Jones as Kyra, Carter Parker as Timmy McKamuna Song(s) featured- "When Did You Say 'Stop'?" by Riley Ali as Alec Winston "Falcons Rise to Chicago"- July '1'6, 2014 The gang get an opportunity to fly to Chicago and Alec is about to finish his album and is wooed by a manager who tries to replace his gang. "Falcons Surfing On Top of New Orleans"- July 23, 2014 The gang soar down to Louisiana and visit the French and Alec meets his first rival who seems to be copying his every move. "'Falcons Gamble in Las Vegas"- July 30, 2014' The second-to-last destination is Las Vegas, Nevada, where the gang must hurry to stage and also find Millie and Vladimir in a crowded casino. ''"Alec's Big Break"- August ''6, 2014 The last and final stop of Alec's tour is Los Angeles, CA, where Timmy McKamuna also offers to promote Alec and his group to star in the first teen dance video game. But there's a catch: they must stay in California for the offer. Will they take the chance? "Welcome to High School"- September 10, 2014 Back from their tour and denying the offer, Alec and his buddies are welcomed back to Valley Stream South with a welcoming party and are introduced to a surrogate Sydney and an upcoming brother Tony. Also to South, Alec mingles with a new student Sara Ann, and discovers that she is the daughter of his teacher Mrs. Letireenos. Now he must win Mrs. L's permission to be Sara's boyfriend (since he and Lyss have broken up when the gang goes to Miami). "Antonio Henry Winston (Part 1 & 2)"- September 17, 2014 P1- It's now time: Sydney's going into labor and the baby's on its way. Helen can't wait for to be the oldest again and is met by her old flame. Alec and Sara, now a couple, decide to take their relationship to the next level but a jealous Lyss threatens to jeopardize their date. At the emergency room, Vladimir finally gets the chance to ask out Millie but he needs to know her giggly personality first. Max and Lilli get into a fight over a game console and break up. The baby finally comes but Sydney may be in danger of own health since women her age don't usually get pregnant. P2- Helen springs the gang back into action and are notified that Sydney has fallen sick after delivering the child and Lyss is sadden when Alec yells at her for almost getting his girlfriend killed at their dinner date. Millie gets embarrassed in front of her own self when Vladimir asks her out and leaves the emergency room, leaving the boy devastated. Max and Lilli reconcile and team up with Helen get back their group to the way it was. ''"How To Dissect An Idiot"- October ''8, 2014 A class project puts unlikely students to the test. The Partners are: Lyss & Alec, Sara & Max, Lilli & Jones Maxy, a boy with so much money he can charm Lilli in a second. The Job: to catch a frog from the Valley Stream Pond and dissect it. "Why True Love Should've Never Intervene"- October 15, 2014 An online matchmaker named Trudy L. Hewlett aka "True Love" comes to Valley Stream to do with deal Alec's problem on Bella. Her matchmaking skills go awry when she accidentally puts on his relationship with Sara in jeopardy and he blames Lyss for the catastrophe, since she was the one who brought True Love to Valley Stream. Guest star(s): Jenda Maree Skylirre as True Love "Halloween Are For Angry Falcons, Not Happy Ones"- October 22, 2014 A Halloween-themed mask party at school brings Alec to the limit when he discovers that the girl he kissed there during his favorite song was Lyss, not Sara. Being beyond the limit, he escorts himself out of the party and thinks twice about his life and girls. Max visits him at his house and catches Alec outside on his balcony, a addition during their tour across the country, and gives him advice. Alec takes it the wrong way though and Sara dumps him. Alec returns to the balcony and, looking up, seems to be talking to Bella. "Happy Birthday To Lyssie, But Please Don't Mention Her Ex-Boyfriend There, Too!"- November 5, 2014 It's Lyss's fourteenth birthday but she doesn't invite Alec to her birthday for it will make her feel depressed. He crashes it anyways and sees that his girlfriend Sara and Max and Lilli were there too and he lets out his anger on Lyss. "Battle of the Exes"- November 12, 2014 It's a scavenger hunt and Lyss and Alec are team captains. The goal is to uncover Principal Sedners's lost diary and when Alec finds the diary first, he discovers that Principal Sedners had similar life pattern to him and once had husband similar to Lyss. "Happy Thanksgiving and Helen's Surprise Decision!"- November 26, 2014 It's Thanksgiving and Helen surprises everyone with her decision: she's back with Snakes, her ex-boyfriend from North Carolina. This has an impact on Alec since he and Snakes never had much of a relationship and Millie never knew him. When Snakes enter the Winstons household, he sees everything to be just like his neighborhood. When he sees Alec in distress, he gives him advice about Sara and that he should let go of Bella in the first place. Because of this, he breaks up with Sara and apologizes to Lyss and becomes friends again. "Merry Christmas and Not-So-Happy New Year!"- December 17, 2014 It's Christmas vacation and Max wants Alec to have the best Christmas ever! So he brings him to Manhattan where the big Christmas tree lights are seen. Being inspired, Alec goes back to the same relationship with Lyss (where he forces Lyss to create lyrics for him so he can perform and live out his dream again) and she writes a duet for the two fo them. But things go awry when Millie's poem gets switched with Lyss's lyrics by accident, the gang must get into action to get the lyrics back and make that big performance at Top of the Rock. "Tony's First Words"- January 7, 2015 This is something Sydney has been anxiously waiting for her whole life: Tony's first words. Only hearing mumbling and gibberish, Sydney is determined he will say something. Alec is the last to leave when he overhears Tony saying his first full name: Aleksander. He tries to persuade Sydney, Helen, and Millie that he said his name but fail to proceed. At the end, Alec looks back at Tony and tells him, "Yep, denial. That's how I graduated from youngest to the middle. Good luck, Tony." "Don't Drive No Winston Cray-Cray!"- January 14, 2015 Max forces Alec to go with him for his driver's license, which ends in disaster and Max calls Alec bad luck. ''"Alec's Reputation"- Feb''urary 11, 2015 For this season finale, Alec fears that his decision with Sara and Lyss may have affected his reputation at school when he sees a group of girls near his locker look at him strange. He decides to go through radical change and tries to stay hip by copying Max's cousin Sebastian. Max feels offended and freaked out when Lilli shows him how she felt when he accidentally kissed Sara by kissing Alec. Now, Lilli, Sara, and Lyss must confront the boys of their confusion. Note- This is the season finale.